


All Was Golden

by Heavydirtys0ul



Series: Tangling in Fire and Flowers [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Changeling!Logan, Dragon!Janus, M/M, Trans!Logan, and Remus isn't in this part much but he is also fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Roman’s life has always been slightly uneventful, sure, his twin brother is a changeling but that’s nothing all too exciting, who hasn’t had a changeling in their family? Until two men move in next door to him who are anything but uneventful, and he starts having some very interesting, very heated dreams about them. (Changeling!Logan) (Dragon!Janus) (Trans!Logan)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tangling in Fire and Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The world is an interesting place. Some parts of it are dull and others are breathtaking, but all is made up of a series of scientific complexities that most cannot understand and the rest hope and pray to make sense of. For Roman, the oddest part of his life was finding out that although he was utterly human, his twin brother was a gift to repay a debt, and was not human at all. 

He’d grown up with a changeling child beside him and honestly, bar Remus’ absolute inability to read a room or react within the general margins of societal constraints, it wasn’t all that bad. The only downside really is that they gave up trying to eat dairy because the milk was spoiled for at least seven years straight, and it wasn’t until the changeling was 12 that they even entertained the idea of having a proper garden, in fear of the plants all withering under his temper.

That is to say that Roman is not a stranger to magical creatures. In fact, at this point, most of the world is not. After the discovery of faery dimensions and a thorough examination of elf and pixie habitats, more and more people feel as though they don’t need to hide any longer. There was a boy with a siren’s voice in his high school, thankfully he was able to control it because he loved to sing, and his singing was predictably captivating by nature. 

But he doesn’t think any amount of exposure to magical beings could have ever prepared him for these two. _Not in a million years_. 

\--

It’s the middle of summer, the heat scorching and unforgiving as Roman drags his body up a flight of stairs to get to the solace of a cold shower. But as he reaches the third step from the top he realises something rather odd. The door next to his own flat, empty since he’d moved in three years prior, was being held open by a large cardboard box. He hums to himself in acknowledgement, and then promptly decides a shower is more important. 

He debates with himself whether or not he should go and greet his new neighbours, that is generally the polite thing to do. But his day has been so long and he is so tired, he slouches into the couch having an internal conversation until _finally,_ he convinces himself to stand up. Running a hand to sort out the mess of auburn curls on his head, he pushes his feet into some slippers and grabs a bottle of wine off the shelf. It’s not expensive stuff, but he does have a collection. More for the aesthetic than the fact he likes alcohol. 

Roman pushes open his own door and then knocks tentatively three times on his neighbour’s, waiting patiently. There’s movement on the other side of the door before it opens. “Hi, I’m…” he trails off, eyes wide, lips parted in some quiet shock, a small _‘oh’_ on his lips. The man on the other side is tall, slender, with the iciest white-blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life. But he knows what a changeling looks like, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and a crown of flowers breathing amongst the strands of jet black hair. “I’m Roman,” he finally whispers softly. “I’m your neighbour, I…” he holds out the bottle of wine, a blush rising up his cheeks. “Sorry, I...I am inept, I came to give you this as, like, a housewarming gift…” he trails off, silencing his own ramble. 

The man on the other side smiles in amusement, accepting it. “Not the usual circumstances in which humans leave me a gift, but I’ll take it.” He holds open the door. “Would you like to come inside?” The way his eyes drift over the human makes Roman feel, in perhaps the least cannibalistic way possible, like a meal. “We’ve barely finished unpacking so excuse the mess.” 

Roman nods, stepping inside. It’s warm in here, the flat basically his own but mirrored, yet the warmth strikes him as soon as he walks down the corridor. “Jan! Our neighbour brought wine.” 

“Effectively useless to you, but I’ll enjoy it,” comes a deep voice, the sort of voice that makes all the hairs on the back of Roman’s neck stand up. The living room joined to a kitchen, comes into sight as he steps into it, to see a man less tall than the one who had greeted him, with messy blond hair and a frame so built that Roman can’t help but absently admire his exposed biceps under the vest he’s wearing. The man, assumedly Jan, looks up from the frying pan at Roman, his face half-covered in gold and green scales, but his eyes two-toned a bright yellow, pupils vertical. 

This might be the oddest five minutes of the human’s life, as he stands between two magical creatures. “My name is Logan, by the way,” the changeling smiles warmly, placing the wine down “...this is my husband, Janus.” Roman nods mutely, taking a moment to try and place what on earth Janus is, it’s the thick, curved horns that finally make it click. 

_**Dragon.** _

Roman’s entire body feels weak for a moment like he might fall through the floor. The dragon looks up amused. “Staying for dinner?” He asks, politely. Roman glances at the pan, it looks delicious, whatever it is he’s cooking and smells strong of cooking herbs. 

“I’ve already eaten,” he replies truthfully. 

“Are you scared?” the changeling asks, hopping up on the breakfast bar, legs swinging slightly. “You look like you’re about to collapse.” It’s an apt assessment, just the wrong conclusion. 

“No,” Roman replies, meeting Logan’s eyes with a slight heat in his chest “...my twin brother was a changeling, I’m rather used to that, I’ve just...had a _long_ day.” This is also not a lie, but it’s a convenient truth to masquerade the fact that his heart is hammering in his chest for a reason that does not correlate to fear. 

They’re both so _very_ pretty. 

And very married too. Just his luck.

“In that case, we should let you get some rest, but come back any time,” Logan taps the bottle of wine. 

“He’s a little soft for people who bring him gifts,” Janus, despite his imposing appearance, smiles in a way that can only be described as teasing. “Thank you…?”

“Roman.”

“Thank you, Roman,” his eyes traverse from the pan to the other man, flickering over Roman’s body almost inquisitively. “Have a nice evening.” 

“You too,” he’s practically shaking as Logan shows him to the door, and gives the man one last, lingering look, before hurrying back to his own flat. 

That night he had the most peaceful dream he’s ever had. He dreams of flowers and spring, and gentle kisses, and scorching heat. And it is entirely nonsensical, but he feels so alive when he wakes. For the first time in months, he had this energy boiling inside him that he’d not known since life had become so mundane. 

On his way to work, he reminds himself to text his brother, because it’s been a few weeks since they’d last spoken, and rather suddenly he has the energy to hold a conversation. He goes to work, does his job, and although he’s tired again by the time he gets home, there’s this feeling in him that he isn’t able to recognise. 

So on the way back home, he stops off at the shop to buy a nice jar of honey, sliding it into his bag. He is almost certainly sure that whatever was in that dream is the cause of his new happiness, and he would like to say thank you, besides it’s rather unfair if one of them gets a gift and the other doesn’t. 

Around the same time that evening as he had the last, he knocks on Logan and Janus’ door and stands outside with the jar of honey. When Logan opens it, he grins at Roman, eying the jar in his hands with what could only be described as a smirk. “One each,” the human explains, a slight blush to his cheeks. “Thank you.” 

Logan holds out his hands for the jar, admiring the fancy bottle and the honeycomb still seeping in the sweet nectar. “Thank you,” he says after a moment, hugging it close to him. His eyes linger on Roman for a moment, before he hears Janus calling from inside, he sighs, looking back over his shoulder. “I better go stop him burning the flat down, really, you’d think he’d be better at handling fire.” Roman laughs, stepping back away from the door. “See you around, Roman.” The way he says his name is so rounded, feeling both syllables on his tongue. The way he says his name makes Roman’s heart flip over in his chest like he’s reaching into him and gripping his central nervous system. 

“See you around Logan,” and when he says Logan’s name it really is not as magical. 

\--

That night he has another dream, much different from the one he’d had the previous night. This dream is about Logan, and Janus, and him. It’s about a burning sensation in his gut and a twist of ecstasy that he hasn’t truly felt in at least a year. 

He wakes up with the image of Logan’s body sinking against his own, and his hands on his skin. It felt so real but it was all so fast, like a dream can be. He’s sweating and breathless flushed and feeling even the covers against his skin. Roman sinks against his bed with a sigh, bleary eyes open wide as he tries to steal his breath back. 

Then he grins a little. And maybe now he’s a little anxious, a little scared because he’s half sure one of them are gifting him these dreams. Magic tends to come at a price. And they already have each other, so where does he fit in? But at the same time, the euphoria is warming him, as anyone would when they’re reminded they’re wanted. 

So he shoulders his anxiety and slides his hand down his body to finish what the dream had started. 

\--

Roman manages not to bump into his neighbours for a couple of days, but it’s inevitable eventually. He just hadn’t expected to _literally_ bump into either of them. But that’s generally the price you pay when you walk upstairs with headphones on, eyes fixated on the small screen in your hand. 

He walks head-first into Logan’s ribs, drawing out a surprised yelp as the changeling’s hands come out to steady his imbalance. Then he’s stood there, wide-eyed, staring up into the misty ocean of the other man’s gaze, wondering how on earth he manages to be so breathless from the simple contact. Roman lifts his hands up to remove the headphones, music playing into the otherwise silence. “You should watch where you’re going,” Logan utters, softly and with amusement. 

“I’ve been told that one before,” Roman replies, truthfully. “It’s nice to see you again.” His heart does weird things when even thinking about these men. There’s just something very captivating about them that he can neither explain nor escape. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Logan smiles, his teeth a little sharp, it does nothing to dissuade him from how _beautiful_ he is. That is quite the problem in a nutshell really. 

The changeling steps to the side with a wave goodbye, before starting to head down the stairs. Roman has just about lifted his foot to step upwards when a voice calls up to him. “Say, Roman, how are your dreams lately?” Roman’s cheeks flush red as his head snaps down to meet Logan’s eyes. The grin on his lips tells the human all he needs to know. 

“Adequate,” he replies, voice strained, before practically running upstairs to his flat. He swears he hears a quiet giggle following after him.

\--

The dreams persist, and Roman seems to be getting the message loud and clear. But if Logan knows he’s having them, does that mean he’s the one giving them? He hadn’t known his brother to have any Dreamweaver related powers, but he knows different faeries have the powers to bestow different gifts, and changeling children are not much different. 

He’s getting a little exhausted working up a sweat before he’s even got out of bed. He knows what a lure is, how that works, and his resilience is nothing special; but some sort of flustered embarrassment keeps him from asking. How do you even walk up to someone and ask them if they’re responsible for persistent dreams about being fucked by them? That sounds like a conversation Roman does _not_ want to have. 

One evening, as he’s just about gotten out of the shower, there’s a knock on his door. Mentally, he takes a deep breath in and pulls a shirt over his head, catching flecks of water from his still-damp hair as he goes to open the door. “I got tired of waiting,” Logan hums “...you’re particularly resilient.” Roman’s eyes flicker to the side where he knows Logan’s flat is, a flush to his cheeks. 

“So you _are_ giving me dreams?” He asks, shakily, Logan grins, teeth sharp and smile not malicious, but something that makes Roman’s stomach flip. 

“Correct,” the smile softens “...do you mind?”

“No, no I don’t, I...I’m just a little confused, mostly.”

“I get bored,” Logan shrugs “...you are not unattractive and you seemed to have a particular reaction to both me and Janus.” 

“Speaking of, is your husband okay with you giving me those sort of dreams, and whilst we’re at it, you even being here? Because I _really_ cannot win in a fight against a dragon.” Logan laughs at his worry, eyebrow raised as he shakes his head. He’s amused by Roman, he’s amused by most humans and their finicky little social rules and regulations. 

“He is, but he suggested it’d be less intimidating for us to approach you one at a time, rather than at once...especially seeing as you couldn’t even seem to admit knowledge you were already provided with,” he lifts a careful hand to Roman’s chin, his nails rounded and black as they lightly run over the hint of stubble there. “But humans tend to move slower than I do, so feel free to divulge if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“Did he make you ask that too?” Roman asks, a small smile picking at the corner of his mouth. 

“Admittedly, human customs are not my forte, I couldn’t think of a reason you’d _not_ want this, so...yes, Janus told me to ask if you were uncomfortable.” Logan gives a mildly sheepish expression, or at least the closest approximation he’s capable of. Roman smiles, biting his own lip as the hand leaves his face, his gaze dropping to his own feet. The realisation that he’s being courted by a changeling and a dragon brings a light blush to his cheeks. There’s nothing much interesting about him, though he greatly doubts that a stable relationship is what this is about. 

They don’t know each other well enough for all that. But if he gets one shot to enjoy the idea of the dreams that had already been sewn into his mind, then he’ll take it. “Would you like to come in?” He asks, softly, shyly, holding open the door. 

“I would,” Logan replies, watching the human step back. He follows Roman inside into the dimly lit hallway. The bulb isn’t bright, Roman hates bright lights, Logan’s not much of a fan either; the light is almost a burned orange colour and it’s oddly soothing. 

Roman steps to the side a little, the door clicking shut as he looks up at the faery with some nervousness. Logan laughs shortly under his breath, Roman’s nervousness is nothing short of endearing to him. He lifts his hand to come up to the man’s cheek. He’s gentle, something that Roman had not expected, melting under the touch as the other man leans down and presses their lips together. 

It’s just their lips, together, and Roman takes a minute to digest the feeling. The other man’s lips are soft, warm in a way he’d never felt, and then they part. Just enough to breathe, their noses still brushing. Then Roman presses their lips together again, his hands gripping the front of the faery’s shirt. Their lips part against each other, breathlessness surging through the human’s lungs as he stumbles under the force, body pressed to the wall behind him. 

Logan’s lips leave his own, pressing to the corner of his mouth, over his cheek and jaw before his teeth nip at the skin of Roman’s neck. He tilts his head back against the wall, eyes falling closed as a sharp breath inwards seizes his lungs. His hand comes up, feeling the tickle of flowers against his cheek and fingers, as he runs a gentle grip through the hair at the back of the man’s head. 

Cautious hands come down to the hem of Roman’s shirt, Logan pulls away enough to tug the item of clothing up over the other man’s head. Roman leans up off the wall as the shirt is discarded in the hallway, leaning up to kiss Logan once more, his hands finding the other’s and leading him down the hallway between kisses. His fingertips undo and slide the collared blue shirt from Logan’s arms onto the floor before they’re both in the bedroom. 

Roman sits down on the edge of the bed, sliding up a little before his eyes fall to admire the man in front of him, the curves and lines of his body lean and hard, intricate designs of flowers curl in blue ink over his chest, and he looks... _enchanting_. To be expected from a faery, really, but Roman is overwhelmed by how genuinely alluring Logan is. He watches the other man quirk a smile, knowing full well the effect he’s having, as his hands fall to his own trousers, not at all minding undressing with an audience. 

Once he’s out of his trousers and his socks are abandoned to the carpet, he seats himself easily in Roman’s lap. “Do you remember much of the dreams I gifted you?” He asks, leaning down to kiss him with heated calmness. The human, cheeks flushed, nods beneath the other man. “So you understand my body to some extent?” Roman nods. Logan grins and takes his hand in his own, guiding it between his thighs. 

Roman exhales shakily, his eyes glancing down at his own hand just to watch the movement dragging up to rub at Logan through his underwear. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve managed this so please forgive my clumsiness.” 

“You’re doing perfectly,” Logan exhales, rocking his hips into the touch. 

“Do you mind if…?” Roman trails off, swallowing nervously. 

“You can do as you please,” he replies, with a comforting tone. Roman nods, moving to lie Logan down, the other man shifting to get comfortable on his back. The flowers bloom in crimson in Logan’s hair, something about looking down at the faery, someone he knows to be powerful, makes Roman feel a little powerful too.

He settles between Logan’s open thighs, leaning down to kiss and suck at the skin there. There’s some semblance of surprise in the faery’s face as he leans up onto his elbows to watch Roman trail kisses along his skin, right up to the juncture of his thigh and hip. His breath comes out warm over Logan’s crotch, parting his lips to mouth at his clit through his underwear. He moans very quietly in response, a flush rising up his cheeks as he watches Roman seemingly lose himself in the movement. “Mind if I take these off?” Roman asks, lifting his head up long enough to make eye contact. Logan nods, his eyes are wide. “Suddenly you’re the speechless one.”

“Horns...” Logan explains, “...make it very hard to do this particular act.” Roman gives a grin. 

“Turns out us humans are good for something after all.” The sudden rush of confidence as he eases Logan’s boxers off his legs and to the floor is good for them both. Logan almost experiences being flustered as Roman’s head ducks between his thighs, his tongue running over his aching clit. A small shiver leaves him, eyes falling shut as he lies back down completely. 

Roman sucks, and Logan’s hand comes up to grip the human’s hair, not tight or hard, but commanding nonetheless. His tongue works over Logan, his own eyes falling shut as he loses himself in the movements, enjoying the taste and sensation. Logan rocks his hips a little, his moans quiet and encouraging. 

It’s been a while since Roman has done this, but he’s glad to know he’s still good at it, as Logan trembles beneath him. It gives him a strange sense of power, knowing what creatures like this man can do, and yet he’s falling apart underneath his hands and mouth. He leans up just a little to press two fingers against the other man’s entrance, before slowly pressing into him, moving his fingers at a firm pace as he continues his administrations. 

Logan moans louder then, his voice shaking with his body as the hand in Roman’s hair tightens, bringing a soft moan from the other man in response. 

Roman’s jaw and forearm are aching by the time he hears the frustrated whimpers from Logan’s mouth whilst he grins against Roman with all the energy he can find. He feels the man tremble, then tense, moaning his name amongst gasps and cursing. He clenches around Roman’s fingers, leaking a little against the sheets. Roman lets him ride it out, before he pulls his fingers out, his tongue giving one last teasing swipe just to watch the man squirm. He brings the fingers to his mouth to suck them clean, kneeling up. 

Logan sits up, leaning up for a kiss, before his hands are pushing Roman down onto the bed, his hands sliding his sweatpants and underwear down his legs. The human doesn’t have the time to feel remotely shy about the action as Logan clambers into his lap, their lips meeting again in quick, desperate movements. He shivers under the weight of a tongue against his and the grind of Logan’s hips down against his gradually hardening cock. He gasps quietly, grinding up against him, hands falling to the other man’s hips and squeezing gently, thumbs pressing into the soft skin of his lower stomach. 

Logan lifts himself up a little, leaning down to guide Roman’s cock inside him and sinking down with a sigh of relief as he grinds his hips in a slight rocking motion to feel him press inside of him. Roman’s eyes flutter closed, a moan escaping him as he rocks shallowly up into the other man. He doesn’t take long to adjust, leaning over Roman’s body and lifting, then sinking his hips, slowly at first. Less because he needs the slow pace, used to and enjoying pain, but because he’s enjoying the way Roman squirms beneath him. 

“You’re very pretty,” the changeling comments quietly, leaning down to press a too-soft kiss to Roman’s lips, stealing the exhale of shaky breath the human offers him. 

“You’re one to talk,” the man replies, his hands sliding up Logan’s body. “It feels like I waited forever for this, even though I’ve only known you just over a week.” 

“Humans are very easy,” Logan explains, a little too nonchalantly as he continues his movements at a pace that, if it were any other action, would be soothing. “You can’t resist the idea, and I certainly didn’t help, persuading you.” He presses their lips together, parting against one another to drag a quiet whimper out of Roman. Then he pulls away again, leaning up. “See, humans love things they’ve never experienced, and you’re not afraid of magic, so all that leaves you with…” he grinds down particularly hard and Roman’s eyes fall shut, moaning. “...is curiosity, so I took that curiosity and just... _pushed_ it a little.” 

“I feel like I should be more upset about that than I am,” Roman mutters, rocking his hips up to meet the other man’s. “Maybe let’s save this conversation for some other time, yeah?” 

“Agreed,” Logan’s lips meet his own as the pace becomes a little more jarring. He pants out against Roman’s lips, little noises of pleasure intermingled with his own breathlessness, punctuated by each thrust. Roman grips hold of him, nails occasionally digging into his skin enough to leave little indents where he’d held him. 

He stops thinking about the situation’s complexities, no more consideration of the fact he’s currently fucking a changeling, a faery, a _stranger_. He wraps himself up, instead, in the pleasure. After a while, he leans up, wrapping his arm around Logan’s waist and pushing him down against the bed, one hand holding up his body whilst the other squeezes at his thigh, sinking his hips repeatedly against the other man’s. 

Logan’s back arched in pleasure, his hands coming up to grip a hold of the headboard in hopes of narrowly avoiding hitting his head on it from the pace. A string of curses escape his lips, eyes screwing shut and mouth open amongst the noise. He clenches around Roman, a gasped moan of his name pulling from his lips as his body jolts with the thrusts and his muscles tense over his climax.

Roman’s head bows, just about catching the ecstasy on the other man’s face before his own eyes fall shut and his hips snap forward. He growls out the other man’s name as his movements become more intense, then slowly begin to rock into something more manageable. He takes a deep breath as the aftershocks of his orgasm begin to still, leaving him feeling a little disorientated. 

He eases out of Logan, kneeling back to run a shaky hand through his hair, exhaling with a slight grin on his lips, his gaze traverses from Logan’s body up to his headboard, which is suddenly rather full of flowers. “Good?” He asks, hopefully, eying the new decoration that seemed to stem from the other man’s hands.

“You have a surprising amount of stamina for a human,” Logan stretches out his arms and legs, unwinding his hands from his own trap. “Sorry about the flowers.” 

“No, I like them, is that something that always happens or?”

“Not every time, but the first time with other people are always rather exhilarating.” He looks up at Roman, lifting a hand to run gently through the other man’s hair before lowering it back down beside him. “They should disappear eventually, good luck plucking dead petals from your sheets,” with a sigh, he sits up. “This was enjoyable, and I hope to see you again, some time.” Roman smiles and leans over to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I hope to see you again too.” 

\--

He gets some sort of reprieve from the strange dreams that night, so finally, his libido could settle again. 

\--

The flowers take three days to wilt. It makes him feel like he’s lost something when they do.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Roman's relationship takes a little longer to develop.

On his way to work one morning, he finds Janus leaning against the wall outside his flat door. He hands Roman a cup of coffee and a smile. “Shall we talk?” Roman takes the coffee with a small smile and a hint of nervousness, nodding. “I’m told Logan accosted you already, so I thought I should talk with you, well primarily I wanted to give you some space to adjust...and be incredibly clear on a couple of matters.”

Roman swallows nervously “...yeah?”

“Yes, Logan likes you, and that doesn’t happen often really. It's a miracle he’s ended up married considering he can’t stand people.” Which would perhaps make Logan one of very few faeries that Roman knows of, that avoid social interaction. “I am entirely okay with whatever relationship you two desire to pursue.” Roman nods, blushing all the way under his collar, they reach the bottom of the stairs and he pushes open the front door, holding it open for Janus as they both step outside. “I didn’t want any second-guessing on that...but I’m a little slower than Logan.” he sips his own coffee, walking beside Roman down the street. “I don’t just...jump in like that.”

“That’s fine,” Roman said honestly, because it is.

“With that in mind, are you free this evening?” Roman raises his eyebrow “For dinner.”

“Oh,” he’s getting a little tired of blushing, but being asked on a date is somehow more flustering than Logan turning up on his doorstep with a proposition. If nothing else these two are throwing him through a wringer when it comes to his emotions. “Yes! Yes I am, sorry I just...well I wasn’t expecting that.” Janus laughs gently, just short of endeared with the man’s reaction.

“It’s best to understand that me and Logan might want different things from you, you’re attractive, and it’s not often people look at us the way you do…” he trails off for a moment “...which isn’t to say that the fact you treat us equally is the reason either of us are curious...but Logan is more...sexual than I am, I like to make sure a partner is compatible before all of that.” Roman nods.

“That makes perfect sense,” his heart is beating so fast he’s worried it’s going to stop beating completely.

“Logan sort of accelerated the whole situation with his little dream trick, I planned on asking you over for dinner but he’s nothing if not impatient,” Janus grins at Roman, the sort of expression on his face that married men give where their partner should be being annoying, but instead they’re so used to their antics it’s simply endearing.

“We all move at our own paces.”

“Do you usually move at this pace?” Roman shakes his head.

“It depends on what I, and the other person wants out of a relationship,” he shrugs “...people are a little more complex than a set of rules.”

“You don’t say,” they both share another smile, before continuing on their walk.

\--

Roman is restless the entire of his workday, excited to get back home. Once he’s inside he showers away the summer heat and figures out what on earth to wear. He doesn’t know where they’re going or what they’re doing so he pulls on a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt. On a whim, he picks up his eyeliner and eyeshadow, because it’s been a while since he’s been able to use either.

A knock at his door has the nerves returning. What if Janus gets to know him and doesn’t like him? It’s a hard gamble to play, getting involved with a married couple, if one doesn’t like him then he’s almost sure he’ll lose them both. And he likes them both.

He pulls open his door, his jacket in one hand and his keys in the other. Janus leans against the stair railing with a small smile. “You look...delightful.” Roman exhales a soft laugh, looking down at his feet, feeling a little scrutinised under the other man’s eyes. “Want to see some magic?” The door closes behind Roman, the lock clicking shut.

“Sure,” he replies, staring up at the dragon. Janus closes his eyes for a moment, and Roman’s breath seizes in his lungs as all his usual features melt away, his horns fading and his scales retreating into his skin. It leaves him looking so very human, like the dragon half of him had melted away and for some reason this makes him feel just a little sad. “Woah,” he reaches a hand up, before faltering, Janus nods, and he rests his hand gently on the cheek where his scales had been. “I think I prefer you with the horns,” he admits “...it looks more like you.”

“Logan says the same,” Janus’ hand catches Roman’s as it lowers from his face, he squeezes it gently in his own for a second before letting it fall through his grasp. “Relax, there’s no need to be nervous, I’m not here to judge you, just get to know you.” The human nods but he's only half-computing the words, even though he relaxes under the comforting smile he's offered. “Come on.”

Over the course of the evening, Janus asks Roman about his life, what his job is, his family. Roman talks about the coffee shop he works in, and that he enjoys singing and acting but struggled to really pursue either. Janus tells him sometimes it’s perfectly fine to love something and not want to make money off of it. “That’s a concept I’ve always found odd…” the dragon utters quietly over a glass of wine “...that the only thing worthwhile is what puts money in your pocket, the only worthwhile thing, really, is what you love to do.”

“What do you love to do?” Roman asks, intrigued, before taking a sip of the glass of wine that had been brought to the table.

“Logan, mostly,” Janus replies with a grin, Roman chokes. “In all seriousness, I enjoy healing people, I studied to become a doctor here, but I’m a dragon, we come with our own medicinal properties.”

“Is it true that a dragon’s tears can cure all ails?” Janus laughs, Roman grins.

“I wish, I’d never get the flu,” he shakes his head. “No, but obviously both I and Logan come from different worlds to this one, it stands to reason we have our own medical processes, and they’re usually more effective than human ones...the issue is the human world isn’t really ready to accept that, or at least not an institutional level.”

“But people do come to you for help?” He nods.

“Logan’s better at healing magic than I am, which is interesting because he’s a lawyer, and I’m a doctor.” Roman could not imagine Logan as a lawyer, although he speaks like he’s pulling truth from people so maybe that isn’t too far off. “He’s a good lawyer and a terrible one too because fae can’t lie...which means any of his clients have to be completely honest too.” Roman makes a soft ‘huh’ noise of understanding. He can see why that might be both an issue and a blessing.

“So is faery magic and dragon magic...the same?”

“Oh no, definitely not, faery magic is earth-based even when it’s not, it requires a connection to the world beneath us, dragon magic is from the soul,” he glances down at his half-empty plate. “Faeries draw their magic from plants, herbs, trees, water and stones, but to work with dragon magic you have to want what your desired outcome is more than anything in the world.”

“That sounds hard to manage.”

“It is, and it’s impossible for humans to learn too...you’re far too indecisive as a species.” Roman nods in agreement, he can't argue with that one. “...which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, I like watching humans argue over inconsequential things, I don’t enjoy watching you argue over things that have such an obvious right answer it may as well be a math equation.”

“You’re operating under the assumption we can firstly, do math and secondly, are self-aware in the slightest.” Janus laughs, finishing off his wine and resting the empty glass back on the table. “So can humans learn faery magic?”

“Sort of,” he leans back in his chair, tapping his hand on the table. “There’s still something intrinsic in the magic of faeries, Logan’s flowers, for example, are a part of his body, the same way you have eyeballs and fingertips, they’re an inherent part of him because magic is inherent to who he is...but humans can be blessed with the magic of faeries.”

“Like...my brother? A gift?” Janus nods.

“Yes, if a human should do something which warrants it, faeries will bestow a gift for the human, or the human and their spouse or child depending on the situation...sometimes that’s a whole child, like your brother, sometimes it’s something more material, like money, or a bountiful harvest, blessed soil etcetera...and sometimes it’s the gift of magic itself,” Roman utters a quiet noise of thoughtfulness. “So your brother he was just…left on your doorstep?”

“Yeah, he looks exactly like me, that’s the weirdest part, except he has a beard and darker hair.” Janus’ eyebrows furrow, humming quietly. “He has sharp teeth and pointed ears...like Logan, and he’s pale, like very pale, kids at school used to say he looked like he’d been made of snow.”

“And his attitude? Similar to your own?”

“Sort of, he’s like me but a little more uh...he doesn’t really follow one train of thought and sometimes he just blurts out whatever it is that he’s thinking regardless of the fact it might hurt someone to say it…” he sighs “...I don’t think that’s a faery thing though, I think that’s just a Remus thing.”

“It’s odd that he looks like you though, changelings usually look like their parents, their biological parentage,” he sits up, glancing at his watch. “...shall we head back?” Roman nods, looking around for a waiter.

When they get back to the flat, after many conversations about nothing and everything. Janus hesitates a moment outside of Roman’s door. “You can change back now,” the human utters softly, leaning against his own door. The dragon laughs shortly under his breath, his eyes falling shut. Roman watches with a shake of his head, lips parted for just a moment before his own smile of slight wonder returns. “You’re just so…” he leans up off the door, his hand coming up gently to Janus’ cheek, feeling the scales beneath his fingertips “...enchanting, both of you are.”

Janus smiles, his hand coming up to rest over Roman’s. “You’re rather enchanting too,” he utters, with a slightly teasing tone.

“Oh no, I’m just...me,” Roman looks down at the ground for a second, hardly able to stand the warmth in Janus’ gaze. It had been so long since anyone looked at him like...like they wanted him to be there with them, and the longing in the dragon’s expression is hard to adjust too. At least with Logan, they skipped straight to the part where he doesn’t have to think hard at all. He’s familiar at least, with sex.

Not so much the gentle hand that tucks under his chin to force their eyes to meet. Or the care in which Janus leans down and kisses him, lips moving slowly and deeply and knocking the air out of Roman in a way he could not have predicted. They part, Roman stares up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, before sliding his hand to the back of the other man’s neck and dragging him in again. He can feel the sharpness of Janus’ teeth against his lips and tongue, and he pushes himself closer to him almost instinctively, a shake to his hands as a gentle moan passes quietly from the back of his throat.

He’s breathless before he pulls away, a dazed expression on his face as he steps back. Janus grins at him, documenting how out of it the human in front of him looks. “Satisfactory?” He asks.

“I better sleep tonight,” Roman replies, out of breath.

“Oh you will,” he leans down and presses a final soft kiss to Roman’s forehead. “I’ll ask Logan about the whole changeling thing, your brother might not be a changeling.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll get back to you on that one.” He knocks at his own door, leaning against the wall. “Last I checked changelings don’t look like their adopted, human, family, they look like their fae parents; which might mean...he’s still, regardless, your brother, but my curiosity has been piqued.” Roman doesn’t really know if he wants the answer to whatever question Janus is posing. It doesn’t really matter to him, but it’s touching that he wants to investigate this regardless. Besides, it might matter to Remus, his brother.

“Thank you,” he finally manages to say, reaching for his own keys. “I’ll...see you?” Janus smiles, and nods.

“I sure hope so,” the door swings open and Logan’s head pops out. “Good evening.”

“Good evening,” Logan utters before he waves at Roman. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Roman is resisting the urge to smile because he can't remember the last time he experienced euphoria this dizzying.

“Sweet dreams,” Logan adds, as Janus slides past him into their flat.

“I don’t doubt that,” he fails at hiding the grin, and the blush on his cheeks, giving one small wave before he slides inside his own flat. He hears Janus chuckling and Logan’s quiet giggle before the door closes again.

Sweet dreams, he does have. This dream seemed to stretch on forever, so detailed it’s almost unnatural. He feels every touch of Janus’ hands on his body like it was real, feels the bedsheets and sweat pricking at his skin, the taste of skin and scales under his lips. He wakes up feeling like his mind is cracking at the seams, and his entire body is sensitive with the intensity of his thoughts.

In his mind's eye, he plays the bits of the dream that are still there and finds a very odd arousal curling through him as he recalls the things that the dream version of himself is brave enough to do. Janus' body is different from what he expected, that of it that he recalls, but what he does recall has his hard cock aching in the confines of his underwear. 

So he slides a hand between his thighs with the dream still in his mind, a low gasp of Janus' name on his lips as he satiates his lust, imagining what they'll do when he's brave enough to ask for it.

\--

He gets a couple more dates out of Janus, both as equally respectful as the last, and always ending in progressively more heated kisses. But always cut short, like there was an unspoken barrier between the two of them. He meets, well, meets is not quite the right word for the way Logan knocks at his door with a grin and a silent demand, but he sees him again between those dates. And the meeting was just as exhilarating as the last.

“Does he actually want me?” Roman asked, after they were done, handing Logan a honey-infused cigarette, which has the man’s eyes lighting up.

“Yes,” he replies, truthfully, shoving the cigarette in his mouth like he’d been offered the entire universe “...are you trying to inebriate me?”

“Do I need too?”

“Fair point,” the click of a lighter fills the silence and he exhales the smoke into the room. Roman stands up to open his window, condensation is already gathering on its surface. “...he likes you, he really likes you, the same way he likes me but...he’s precautious too, you are human after all.”

“Was he precautious with you?”

“A little, but I didn’t really give him much time to adjust either.” Roman sits up, curious to know the story. “Janus is very old-fashioned, he’s protective and it’s in his instincts to be guarded...dragons are contemplative and studious and even if he’s not wholly a dragon, his soul is.” He takes another deep inhale. “You’re a terrible influence on me by the way, I haven’t smoked since my youth.”

“Which is interesting because I don’t even smoke.” Logan holds out the cigarette, and Roman takes it, it tastes sweet and also like a cigarette generally tastes, but otherwise does next to nothing for him. “So how did you meet?”

“I met him at a club, as all good love stories should start, I was very drunk and he was a complete stranger...I fully expected him to take some advantage of the fact I could barely stand, but instead he took me back to my own home and bid me goodnight; he’s a gentleman like that.” He shakes his head. “Honestly back then I didn’t think I would love him, or that he would love me, but I kept going back to the club and seeing him, I documented so much of his face before I even knew his name, then one night I asked him if he’d like to come home with me without me using him as a walking stick.”

“And he said yes?”

“No, he said I was still far too drunk, but he did give me his number; at the time he frustrated me beyond belief, I know people tend to enjoy respectful interactions but mostly I did wonder how much patience I had for it.” Roman laughs softly, shaking his head. Despite the last set of words, Logan is smiling that way that people in love seem to smile as they consider that person, or the people, that they love.

“How long have you been together?” Logan raises his eyebrow. “Sorry I’m just...interested.”

“I can tell,” the changeling replied bluntly. “I met him when I was nineteen, and now I am twenty-eight, he was twenty-two at the time.” He places the cigarette down into the ashtray. “You’re not the first, I feel like it would be unfair for you to not know that.”

“What happened to the others?” Roman asked, heart stilling in his chest.

“The first one didn’t get along with Janus, he was too...demanding and Janus didn’t like that, the second we both loved a whole lot, but the love sort of fell out of it, we still talk and he is lovely and happy with some human boy.” Roman nods. “And now you’re here, and I think it’s going well.”

“I sure hope so.” Logan grins toothily, leaning over to press a slow kiss to Roman’s lips.

“If you want my advice, Roman, you will have to make the first move, because Janus is very used to making himself smaller and quieter to appease other people, and he doesn’t know how to take,” Roman nods slowly, not entirely sure he knows how to take either.

\--

He chickens out the next date he has with Janus, he was really ready too, but he panicked and the words never left his mouth. Logan rolls his eyes at the two of them with a shake of his head.

\--

He wishes he had the same energy Logan has. Sex is so flippant to the other man that he doesn’t once find himself embarrassed by it, it’s simply a process to him, something pleasurable, something he enjoys and exchanges with whoever he pleases. For Roman, sex is complicated. He can and has had sex with strangers. But knowing that he wants some form of longevity on his own, Janus’, and Logan’s relationship makes him nervous when it comes to physical intimacy.

Logan had been very upfront about his desires, Janus is leaving him guessing. Roman doesn’t know how to ask, though he knows he should.

So he just takes the example he’s been given, and drags himself (anxious, hands shaking) over to the flat beside his own, knocking at the door. Logan opens it, a glass in his hand and an expression that was annoyed, which turns to amusement when he sees Roman, on his face. “Well, this is an interesting turn of events.”

“Is Janus in?” Roman asks, trying not to look terrified.

“He is, do you want to come in?” Roman falters a little, that hadn’t been in his plan. Well, he isn't really sure what his plan is, to be honest. He just knows the first stage was getting himself this far. The smaller man nods indecisively, and Logan tries not to laugh at him, holding the door open and shaking his head. The poor little thing had managed to work himself up so much he’s trembling. “Jan, you have a visitor.”

“Sorry,” Roman mutters “...It’s nice to see you too.” Logan smiles, tilting the other man’s face towards his own to give him a gentle kiss.

“I’m aware, but I doubt you’re shaking like a leaf over me, we’ve passed that stage,” he steps to the side as Janus appears in the doorway, smiling slightly as his eyes land on Roman. “I’ll leave you two to it, do you want me in the bedroom or living room?”

“Oh, I...I don’t…” Roman trails off, he really had not thought this through.

“I’ll be in the bedroom then,” Logan finishes for him, sliding through a door and closing it behind him. Janus shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, he was already planning on taking some time alone for a couple of hours, come, are you hungry? I have some food leftover from today’s dinner.”

“No, I...I’ve already eaten,” he whispers gently, his voice suddenly struggling to articulate words. He knows he is blushing. Janus gives him a soft look as they step into the living room, and Roman is guided to sit down on the couch, careful hands in his own. “I just...I’m not very good at this, not like Logan, he doesn’t get flustered.”

“He does, but rarely about what I assume you’ve come to talk about.” Janus’ thumbnail runs lightly over the back of Roman’s hand, eliciting a small shiver. “You’re allowed to ask, Roman, don’t be afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid of you, I’m...I don’t even know! I know if I asked you would say yes but...I’m not used to asking at all,” the flush to his cheeks deepens, his eyes falling to the carpet. The TV plays in the background but it’s as coherent as static to him right now. People don’t usually ask him, people usually just...take, and he doesn’t really know how to ask either. Up until now sex just seemed like the normal flow of things rather than a conversation.

“I see, so the nervousness is not over the actions but the words?” Roman nods. “So why don’t you show me instead?” Roman’s breath hitches in his lungs as he drags his gaze from the floor to meet the deep golden of Janus’ eyes. He blinks for a moment, before leaning forward hesitantly, his eyes flickering to the other man’s lips. He doesn’t understand his own hesitation, his own bashfulness, h's never been insecure in this regard. But he finally pushes down the thoughts just enough to press their lips together.

Janus tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Roman can feel the brush of his horns against him, like a gentle reminder of who he is. That makes Roman feel unreasonably hot. He moves a little closer, leaning harder into the kiss, their tongues meet and it’s a little messy but for once that seems to be alluring. Roman presses his body forward, Janus' arms pull him closer, lifting him up into his lap with such ease that it's dizzying.

The smaller man has never really, previously, considered himself to be breakable by any regard. He has never considered himself fragile. But his hips are dragged closer to the dragon’s body and he’s just about aware of how large the other man is. His hands are firm, gripping him, his body solid in most ways, and Roman feels somehow flimsy underneath this touch.

And all the tension snaps, the nervousness and embarrassment melt away as he feels the grip on his body. The way his nerves catch alight, seeking what he's wanted for weeks have him turning a little desperate, his hips rocking shallowly against the man beneath him.

Janus moans softly, but the sound is deep and vibrates in his chest, its oddly soothing and rather arousing for Roman to hear and feel against his body. His hands slide from Roman’s hips to his ass, squeezing him firmly, documenting the quiet little whimper that passes the human’s lips. “I’m going to warn you now,” Janus whispers, his breath warm against Roman’s lips. “I can get a little possessive.”

“I hope so,” Roman replies, without really meaning too, his breathing laboured and the flush to his face deepening. “I...I mean...I...I won’t mind if you’re a little rough.” Janus chuckles softly, kissing him again, harder, a slight demand to the motion that Roman yields to without a second of hesitation. 

He grinds against Janus, rocking his ass down against him. He can feel his own arousal that he registers in a brain that currently feels like it's underwater, dizzy on a tension that is desperate to snap.

Janus’ hand runs through his hair and tugs his head to the side, his lips and teeth pressing to Roman’s neck. He can feel the horns again, right next to the sensation of teeth biting down, and again, he feels like he might snap in half if the dragon squeezes too hard, the thought gasps a moan from his lungs. “How come I always end up with the masochists?” Janus mutters against his spit-slicked skin. Roman laughs shakily.

A strong arm wraps around his waist, lifting him up, before he finds himself lay back on the couch, looking up at Janus with some disorientation at the movement. He’s sure he must look something wild right now, his hair a mess and sweat clinging to his body, neck bruised and cock tenting in his sweats. He can feel the uncomfortable sensation of precum clinging to the inside of his boxers, and more than anything he wants out of his clothes now.

Janus’ hand finds the hem of his shirt and tugs it up over his body, discarding it to the floor. The warmth of the flat feels more tolerable without the material clinging to his skin. Roman focuses on Janus as the other man leans down to suck at his chest, moving right down in a trail to his stomach. A soft moan escapes Roman just from watching, but the sensation is an added bonus. 

Janus stills just above the waistband of Roman’s sweatpants, one hand trailing up his chest to lightly play with his nipple. Roman’s hand comes out as if by autopilot to squeeze Janus’, his thighs shaking as he resists the urge to grind up against the man.

Janus is grinning against his skin as his hands slide back down to hook under the waistband of Roman’s sweats and underwear, pulling them both down his legs, followed shortly by his socks. He doesn’t feel as exposed as he should, naked in Janus and Logan’s living room, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach; he does however resist the urge to squirm as Janus pauses simply just to stare, a sigh on his lips that is bathed in contentment. His hands slide down Roman’s body, before he shuffles down himself, sucking the flushed head of his cock between his lips.

Roman gasps in a breath, his back arching slightly. Janus offers him a hand to squeeze, and Roman does, his nails digging in the second that the other man takes him down properly, head bobbing between Roman’s thighs.

He’s half sure the whole building hears the way he moans Janus’ name, Logan definitely heard. Roman can’t even find it in himself to be remotely embarrassed as he melts underneath Janus’ body. Sweat sticks to his skin, the couch material uncomfortable but barely noticeable as it too clings to his body. He's too high on endorphins and the feeling of finally to really notice much else than the twisting lust burning south of his abdomen. 

As his body jerks beneath Janus' touch, his chest rising and falling with the soft moans on his lips, hips twitching in absent desperation, he feels the waves of desire building. The other man's apparent lack of a gag reflex and clear skill makes the tension quicker to snap than usual. Or maybe it's the relief after wanting someone for what felt like a very long time that makes it so easy to lose themself so fast.

The waves course through his nerves and Roman's hand, the one holding Janus', grips a little too hard, but the dragon doesn't mind, peering up to watch his human's face twisted up in pleasure. Roman's hips jolt as his orgasm crashes, shifting in and out of Janus’ mouth as his moans echo across the room.

Janus milks him through the movements, lifting his head up to swallow. “Good?” he asked, a little too self-assuredly.

“Amazing, how...how is your jaw not hurting?” It’s the first question Roman manages to think “...you just kept going and going.”

“Oh, it’s hurting,” Janus leans up over Roman’s body to kiss him gently. “I’m just very good with pain management.” the human takes a deep breath in, tenderly cupping Janus’ face in his own with a dazed smile on his lips.

“Your turn?” Roman asks softly.

“I...uh…” Janus clears his throat, leaning up “...you’re aware of...well...you have dreams about us yes?”

“Yes.”

“So have you seen...me...what I look like?” A soft flush covers his cheeks that Roman finds endearing. He gives a small nod, his eyes trailing over Janus' body with a look that can only be described as starved on his face. "And you're okay with that?" 

Roman grins, his hands sliding to Janus' neck as he brings him into a warm, heated kiss. He trails his touch down to catch against the buttons of the other man's shirt, slowly sliding each one through the hole. His lips move from Janus' lips over the scales on his cheek, tasting them beneath his curious tongue; the breath that the dragon sucks in response is exhilarating to have caused. His mouth moves down to his neck, sucking, kissing, biting until Janus is the one lying on his back with a quiet series of moans and gasps escaping him. 

With the shirt open and Roman's mouth pressed just below Janus' navel, the man can only think to bring his hands to the other's belt, looking up at him through his lashes. He loves how powerful he feels in that moment, to have a dragon trembling beneath him, wanting him. He slides the belt through the loops and drops it to the floor, his hands unzipping the other man's jeans and undoing the button, adding just enough pressure to draw a shaky moan from the man beneath him.

He discards the jeans too, his eyes trailing over the other's body with hunger. Janus' skin flushes a little under his gaze as his eyes go to the bulge in his underwear. Roman hooks his fingers beneath the waistband, giving the other man time to change his mind as he looks back up, but what he gets is a very enthusiastic nod. He can see the other looks nervous, although Roman could not for the life of him imagine why as his own mouth starts to water.

“I don’t know if this is a positive or...oh fuck,” Janus’ words are silenced by Roman’s mouth wrapping around the head of his cock.

Roman's eyes flutter closed, enthralled by how thick the other man's cock is pressing his lips open. He can imagine it stretching him in other ways, can imagine being fucked until there are tears in his eyes. That's without accounting for the ridges that catch against his lips. Even the thoughts has his body feeling hot. The precum on his tongue tastes somehow sweeter than what he’s used too. His hand finds Janus’, guiding it to his hair, looking up at him with an acknowledgement that it’s okay. The dragon takes a shaky breath in, fingers threading through the strands of hair before gripping a little.

Roman continues his movements with an ache to his jaw. Janus tugs slightly at his hair and a very quiet moan vibrates from Roman’s throat, seemingly spurring him on, so he takes a little more control. He tugs a little harder at Roman’s hair to hear that noise again, beginning to guide the other man’s movements. Janus looks down at Roman, watching the saliva leak from his mouth as he loses himself in the movement, his whole body seeming to relax into the slow process of having his throat fucked.

He gags a little as the movements become a little more jagged, and tears begin to prick his eyes as his breath seizes in his lungs periodically, Janus lets up enough for him to not be in any serious discomfort. Roman is enjoying it, it’s not what he expected, but Janus had warned him he was possessive. Apparently, that means being possessive enough of his throat that he’s very sure he’s going to have trouble talking come morning. His jaw aches under the administrations and his neck is starting to get a cramping sort of burn but he looks up at Janus’ to see the pleasure crossing his face and only redoubles his efforts, ignoring all the slight pains for the euphoria of pleasuring someone else.

Janus’ cock buries as deep as he can go, shifting in shallow movement as a low growl passes his throat. A noise that has Roman’s cock twitching weakly and all his nerves feeling very suddenly like they’re all being gripped at once. He relaxes his throat to feel the thick, oddly sweet, cum fill his mouth, leaks out of him a little, falling down his chin.

He swallows, lifting a hand up to wipe his mouth, but his eyes are a little dazed. “Are you okay?” Janus asks, kneeling in front of him.

“Wonderful,” Roman whispers. “I really need some water though,” Janus presses a soft kiss to his forehead before moving over to the kitchen to return with a glass of water.

“I did warn you…”

“I’m really not upset, I’m just...my head is spinning but not physically,” he drinks the water. “I could do with some cuddles,” he reaches out his hands to Janus as the dragon rests the glass on the coffee table.

“Come on, I’m sure Logan will want some company now.” Roman smiles, leaning up to kiss the other man gently, their lips parting and moving a little slower than before. He sighs with content. “Do you usually like it rough?”

“Sometimes, but I’d make it very clear if I didn’t want something, and that I definitely enjoyed...not what I expected from you, but happy I got it.” He lets himself be dragged up, leaning down to grab his underwear off the floor. Janus shakes his head, bewildered and fond of this strange human. “Cuddles lets go.”

Logan is lying in bed on his stomach, tapping away on his phone, he tilts his head to the side as the bedroom door opens. “Are you staying the night?” he asks, looking excited.

“I think so if that’s okay?” Roman utters shyly, his blush returning.

“Of course it is,” Janus’ hands squeeze his own, and Roman slides into bed between the couple. Logan abandons his phone to curl up against him, his head against his chest, whilst Janus lies on his other side, pressing a kiss to the top of Roman’s head.

“You make a lot of noise,” Logan mutters quietly. “It was nice to listen too.” Roman flushes very red.

“Logan remember that thing we talked about where I said maybe you shouldn’t point out the obvious to people because it flusters them?” Logan lifts his head to raise an eyebrow at his husband.

“It’s okay,” Roman mutters. “It’s better than him being upset about it.”

“Is that something you worry about often?” Logan asked quietly. Roman shifts slightly with a sigh.

“It’s...it’s not really logical, I know that but…”

“But…?” Janus presses.

“But I’m kind of worried everything will lose its excitement and one of you won’t want me anymore and I’ll lose both of you,” Roman admits softly. “I don’t entirely know what I’m doing or what either of you wants like, short-term or long-term, and sometimes I just worry that...that this is it, you know? That I don’t get more than this, ‘cause I like you both a lot, really, a lot, I would…” he takes a deep breath in. “...It’s just…” his breathing quickens and he becomes frustrated in his inability to formulate his words.

“Deep breaths,” Logan reminds him quietly, as Janus’ hand finds his own, holding it comfortingly.

“I would like a relationship with you both, but I can’t understand what on earth it is you could possibly want from me that you can’t get better from each other.”

“You mean apart from the uniqueness of every individual life that presents their own positive and negative qualities that cannot possibly be compared to another?” Logan asks. Roman blinks.

“Try again, Lo,” Janus utters, mildly amused.

“You are you, Janus is Janus, I am me, we are complete and conscious creatures with our own differences, it is impossible for me to get you from Janus, you are your own person, and your personality is your own.” Roman exhales shakily, tears pricking at his eyes. “Oh please don’t cry I’m not equipped for that.” The human laughs wetly, sniffling, bringing his hand up to wipe his eyes.

“Logan’s right, we like you because sure, it's not like you're lacking in the beauty department, but also because you're an enjoyable person to be around, and talk to.”

“I have to say, whilst the sex is what I had initially been looking for…” Logan shuffles to sit up. “Talking to you is something I am equally excited for, even if sometimes I think you’re a moron, I would rather like you to be our moron.” He glances up at Janus “...and to be honest idiots seem to be my type.”

“Hey!” Roman giggles as Janus pouts. “Personally I resent that, but I suppose we can be morons together."

“Seriously?”

“Janus took you on six dates, what outcome were you expecting?” Logan looks absolutely baffled. “I didn’t take you on any dates, but in my defence, I don’t really do all that, it’s far too complex and I was already in and out of your bed every other night I didn’t see the point.” Roman doesn’t even want to attempt to explain to Logan the point, and neither does Janus, who rolls his eyes. They’re both grinning.

“I think what he’s trying to ask, Roman, is if you would like to be a part of our relationship?”

“I was actually operating under the assumption he already was.”

Roman nods, smiling. “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Logan smiles back, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. They all shuffle back down into the bed, and Roman can feel his heart hammering with the euphoria. So he has two boyfriends now? All of this happened in the space of a fair few weeks but it simultaneously feels like it all happened at once and far too slowly.

He doesn’t really need dreams that night, but he does have them. It feels like such a slow dream too, like it goes on forever, his body feels so warm and he doesn’t know what to do with the two sets of hands on his skin. He gets to touch and be touched, and he gets to watch too.

When he wakes up, the sheets are sticking to his skin. The sun filters in through the windows and he can hear talking in the kitchen. Roman sits up, a twist of arousal in his stomach as he slides his hand between his legs to press against his aching cock. A soft curse passes his lips, glancing at the closed bedroom door. He lies back, pushing the sheets down to his waist for some reprieve from the heat, before returning to palming his cock. He shifts his hips into his own touch, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle the whimper that he threatens to give.

Then he slides his hand beneath his waistband, squeezing himself in his hand, before he begins to stroke himself, his cock aching and a soft relieved sigh dying in his throat. He doesn’t get very far before the bedroom door opens and his hand leaves himself, much to his own frustration. He sits up, swallowing dryly.

“Told you he was awake!” Logan leans against the door frame. “I always know when he wakes up.

“That’s not mildly creepy or anything,” Janus utters, raising an eyebrow. The faery rolls his eyes, crossing the room to slide onto the bed, nuzzling against his new human. “I’ve made breakfast, I put yours in the microwave so you can heat it up when you’re ready.” Roman nods silently, scared his voice will betray him. “Are you okay? You look a little warm?” Logan grins, his hand sliding down Roman’s chest to sip beneath the sheets, squeezing his still aching cock in his hand. “Oh.”

“It’s his fault,” Roman gestures loosely to Logan, his voice shaky.

“You’re going to have to give him a break at some point Logan,” Janus closes the bedroom door behind him as he steps inside, sitting on Roman’s other side, his hand lightly cupping the other man’s jaw, bringing him into a slow, warm kiss. “What did you dream about last night?” he asks, his breath hot against Roman’s lips. “Both of us?”

“Yes,” Roman’s breath hitches as Logan’s hand wraps around him, stroking slowly. “I...I was watching the two of you.”

“Do you enjoy that?” Logan asks, leaning to kiss Roman’s neck with featherlight, teasing kisses.

“I seemed to last night,” his heartbeat elevates, flustered by having to explain his dreams. “Janus was fucking you, and I was just watching the two of you, it felt...different, it's not something I-I’ve done before.” Logan’s hand increases in pace, almost like a reward for spilling his dreams to them. Janus grins a little as he kisses him, his teeth nipping at Roman’s bottom lip.

“Go on,” the dragon urges, leaning back a little. Roman makes a soft whine of embarrassment, wishing to bury his face in the other man’s neck.

“Did you touch yourself watching us? Did you wish it was real?”

“Yes.” He glances down at the hand moving over him before his lips are on Janus’ again. Logan nips at his skin, sucking a little harder. Roman inhales a sharp gasp, his hips rocking into the touch until all his coordination starts to slip, panting against Janus’ lips. His face contorts with pleasure and frustration as he focuses on the sensations overtaking him until finally, a shaky, loud moan of relief overcomes him and his hips jerk into Logan’s touch.

“There’s a good boy,” Janus mutters, the nickname makes Roman feel like he’s going to collapse.

“So…” Logan hums, licking his hand clean. “...breakfast?”


End file.
